reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
Azshara Crater
Co je Azshara Crater ? Azshara Crater měl být battleground ve stylu Azshary, dle velikosti (asi jako Alterac Valley) si myslím, že měl být 40 vs 40 man. Není známo, jaké konkrétní cíle v tomto Battlegroundu měly být, ale asi obdobné jak v Alterac Valley. Jako většina battlegroundů z původního WoW má i Azshara Crater má vchod na bojiště něke v Azerothu. Nachází se v jižní Azshaře - Forlorn Ridge (viz video). Dnes už toto místo neexistuje, už v Cataclysmu alpha bylo předěláno pro expení goblinů. Dříve to byla velká hora s kráterem uprostřed a ze dvou stran byl vstup na bojiště, jeden pro Hordu a druhý pro Allianci. Až do patche 3.3.5a (Cataclysm přinesl nové mapy) zde byla na mapě namalována cesta do kráteru a jistě nejsem sám kdo ji hledal marně. Mělo to svůj důvod, zaprve to, že tam vůbec byla je nepozornost možná lenost (neřikejte mi, že si toho nikdy nikdo z Blizzu nevšimnul, ale možná to nechávali schválně, protože chtěli třeba do budoucna otevírat tento battleground nebo něco jiného uprostřed kráteru) a zadruhe proč vlastně vznikla ? Protože tam ta cesta byla, například na alpha WoW 0.5.3 jí zde můžeme vidět a to až do beta 0.10.0.3892. Později, hned v další betě 0.11.0.3925 byla smazána a vytvořeny ty dva vchody z opačných stran pro battleground. Co bylo, nebo mělo být uprostřed kráteru nevíme, ale náhodně jsem si všiml vida v World of Warcraft - Collectors Edition - Behind the scenes: Music kde je pohled na tuto cestu. Na konci je mnoho dragonkin NPC, celé mi to připomíná místa kolem portálů do Emerald Dream, která jsou taky takto střežená. Hlidají Azuregose ? Nebo něco jiného ? No Azuregos přišel až o trochu déle a sice v patchi 1.3.0, takže co zde mělo být zůstane pouze spekulací. Toto video je dole, úplně poslední. Málo lidí ví o Azshara Crateru jako battlegroundu, natož o tom, že existovalo více verzí, první ještě z WoW 0.9.1.3810 beta kde tuto mapu začali vyvíjet. Druhá, která byla přidáná hned v 0.10.0.3892 se už silně lišila od té první. Nebyla zde báze Night Elfů jak tomu bylo zjevně v první verzi, ale báze lidí a náznaky báze pro hordu. Třetí verze z bety 0.11.0.3925 se už začíná lišit malou aktivitou na Horďácké bázi, i když se to na minimapě neprojevuje, ale to není nic nového (viz. příběh z Karazhanem). Pozorný hráč, který byl v Azshara Crateru si toho mohl také všimnout, protože v notoricky známé poslední verzi (ve které bylo asi 99% těch hráčů co vůbec v Azshara Crateru byli) minimapa neseděla a to z jednoduchého důvodu, byla to minimapa od 0.11.0.3925. Myslím, že mnoho lidí na to narazilo když hledali nápisy "ZUG ZUG", které viděli na minimapě, ale na mapě ne a ne být :-) Další verzí, čtvrtou, byla v betě 0.12.0.3988 kde se zase kousek popojelo na Horďácké bázi a Allianční byla vlastně celá přestavěna. Později v průběhu Vanilly byl tento battleground předělán na jeho už zmiňovanou notoricky známnou poslední verzi. No a nakonec prakticky nikdo neví, že tato mapa nevznikla jako Azshara Crater, ale jako Plains of Snow což byl battleground ve stylu Dun Morogh a možná první battleground vůbec, až později někdy v době mezi 0.8.0. - 0.9.1 byl přepracován na Azshara Crater. Azshara Crater dříve existoval na Wowheadu jako /zone=268. Na Blizzconu 2007, během Q&A bylo konstatováno na otázku, proč nebyl Azshara Crater battleground přidán do hry nasledující: Vývojáři uvedli, že vyvažování Alterac Valley byl vyšší prioritou. Ano to je holá demence. V rozhovorech, Jeff Kaplan potvrdil, že Azshara kráter neměl být ani zahrnut do WotLK expanze, ačkoli Blizzard již dříve potvrdil, že se může vrátit do práce na rozvoji tohoto battlegroundu. Později prosakující informace o vývoji Cataclysmu naznačovali dění kolem Azshara Crateru, ale pak se ukázalo, že bude asi kompletně pohřben po tom co Blizzard smazal Forlorn Ridge jak už jsem zmiňoval, no a dnes je tu Mists of Pandaria / Warlords of Draenor / Legion / Battle for Azeroth a stále nic. Co obsahuje Azshara Crater ? Pro poslední verzi Azsharského kráteru jsou opravdu typické dvě kamenné sochy draků na skalách naproti sobě, kousek pod nima je vstup do nějakého starého podzemního chrámu, kolem toho vstupu teče potok, přes který vede Night Elfský most nejspíše v polovině battlegroundu. Tento most dělí mapu na Horďáckou a Allianční část, na jedné straně je věž Hordy (pvp_orctower.wmo, model této věže neexistuje nikde jinde, je stejný jako model věží v Alterac Valley, ale má jiný skin), na druhé Alliance, cesty od těchto veží vedou dál k hlavním bázím obou frakcí. Na opačnou stranu od dračích soch je údolí obklopené skálami a uprostřed je velký Night Elfský chrám, který ovšem není vidět, je to nedokončený WMO model, objeví se až když do něj vlezete, kolem něho je pár věží a velký moonwell. Hordská báze se skládá z pár dalších věží, velkých pevností, stájí, bunkrů a různých příbytků převážně Orcského a Taurenského stylu. Kolem této báze je pár močálů jako ve Swamp of Sorrow a provazový taurenský most přes ně, je zde i jeskyně a důl. Na této polovině mapy pak ještě můžeme najít osadu Satyrů. Směrem k Allianční bázi je tábor a velká jeskyně Furbolgů, za branou do báze Allíků, která je celá v Night Elfském stylu až na jednu vyjímku - uprostřed je ohořelá Orcská pevnost je další potok s ostrůvkem kde je malý moonwell. Stejně jako ve starší verzi Alterac Valley (Winterax Hold - Ice Trolls a Wildpaw Ridge - Wildpaw Gnoll, odstraněno v 1.8.0) i zde vidíme prvky nějakého lore navíc - Satyrové, Furbolgové. Při prohledávání patchů a klientů jsem také našel model azsharataurnwallpvp_01.m2 předpokládám, že tato stěna měla být použita zde v Azshara Crateru, jen jí sem nikdo nestačil dát než byl projekt pohřben, stále existuje v souborech i dnes, stejně jako pvp_taurengate01.wmo (viz Galerie), jsem přesvědčený, že tato Taurenská brána měla tvořit vstup do Horďácké báze, místo té Night Elfské, která tam byla daná jen provizorně. Starší verze zahrnují skoro stejnou bázi Hordy jen jeji okolí není zatím dodělané a brána do této báze je jiná, prostředek battlegroundu je zcela prázdný a poměrně dost rozdílný od té poslední verze, ale místo jedné veže tu mají obě frakce dvě veže. Alliance tu však není prezentována Night Elfy, avšak Humany. Allianční báze respektive pevnost je tu obklopená věžmi a hradby (v průběhu vývoje se tato skladba trochu mění), je zde pila, důl, stodola a nějakej ten příbytek. Mimo hlavní část mapy, nebo přesněji battlegroundu je zde dole na zemi vyskládáno mnoho modelů (také to tak dělám, že si modely vyskládám a pak z nich čerpám), připravený tileset a dvakrát napsáno "ZUG ZUG" důvod neznám. A úplně první verze co se podařila vydataminovat z 0.9.1 klinta napovídá o vzniku tohoto místa. Jde totiž o kopii Un'Goro Crater, ale už trochu pozměněnou. Za hranicí Azshara kráteru je vidět pozůstatek kopírování - Un'Goro a kousek Tanarisu což je jednoznačný důkaz. Historie Azshara Crateru *0.5.3 a níž WoW Alpha přidána mapa PVPZone02 (MapID 37) ještě jako Plains of Snow. *0.7.0.3694 WoW Beta v Map.dbc k mapě PVPZone02 bylo dopsáno: "(Crush the Alliance!) a (Defend yourself from the onslaught of the Horde!)", toto tam zůstane navždy. *WoW Beta 0.8.1 - 0.9.1 Plains of Snow předěláno na první Azshara Crater. *WoW Beta 0.10.0.3892 Azshara Crater druhá verze. *WoW Beta 0.11.0.3925 Azshara Crater třetí verze. *WoW Beta 0.12.0.3988 Azshara Crater čtvrtá verze. *1.4.0 Novější a poslední verze Azshara Crateru. Jak se dostat do Azshara Crateru ? *Model Edit, stáhnout jde u video infa na YouTube nebo Download Page. *WoW Alpha & Beta Klienti. *Portnutí, vzhledem k tomu, že PVPZone02 stále existuje v souborech lze se snadno portnou ovšem do novejší, druhé verze X 323 Y 173 Z 235 MapID 37. Galerie PVPZone02.jpg|Minimapa první verze z 0.9.1 ac091.jpg|Minimapa vydataminována z 0.10.0.3892 WoW Beta PVPZone02 0.11.0.3925.png|Minimapa vydataminována z 0.11.0.3925, ale sedí spíš na 0.10.0.3892 verzi PVPZone02a0120.jpg|Minimapa vydataminována z 0.12.0.3988 WoW Beta Minimapa, 2 verze.jpg|Minimapa, novější verze eKnwN3b.jpg|Mapa nejznámější verze - Dokonalý fan art WoWScrnShot_041913_151847.jpg|Azshara Crater, novější verze, vstup do podzemí WoWScrnShot_041913_151905.jpg|Azshara Crater, novější verze, osada Satyrů WoWScrnShot_041913_151914.jpg|Azshara Crater, novější verze, cesta k Horďácké bázi WoWScrnShot_041913_151946.jpg|Azshara Crater, novější verze, Horde báze WoWScrnShot_041913_151958.jpg|Azshara Crater, novější verze, tábor Furbolgů WoWScrnShot_041913_152013.jpg|Azshara Crater, novější verze, střed battlegroundu WoWScrnShot_041913_152019.jpg|Azshara Crater, novější verze, začátek Alli báze WoWScrnShot_041913_152025.jpg|Azshara Crater, novější verze, Allianční báze WoWScrnShot_041913_152043.jpg|Azshara Crater, novější verze, Alli báze WoWScrnShot_041913_152056.jpg|Azshara Crater, novější verze, údolí za průsmykem s draky WoWScrnShot_041913_152105.jpg|Azshara Crater, novější verze, nedodělaný wmo model Night Elfského chrámu WoWScrnShot_041913_152111.jpg|Azshara Crater, novější verze, nedodělaný wmo model Night Elfského chrámu zevnitř WoWScrnShot_041913_145920.jpg|Čtvrtá verze 0.12.0.3988 Beta WoWScrnShot_041913_145927.jpg|Čtvrtá verze 0.12.0.3988 Beta WoWScrnShot_041913_145943.jpg|Čtvrtá verze 0.12.0.3988 Beta WoWScrnShot_041913_150016.jpg|Od druhé do čtvrté verze :-) WoWScrnShot_090513_161707.jpg|Forlorn Ridge, Horďáckej vstup WoWScrnShot_090513_161719.jpg|Forlorn Ridge, Allianční vstup pvp_taurengate01.jpg|pvp_taurengate01.wmo acdbc.jpg|Map.dbc WoWScrnShot_042014_095003.jpg|První verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_095010.jpg|První verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_095018.jpg|První verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_095023.jpg|První verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_095029.jpg|První verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_095036.jpg|První verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_095042.jpg|První verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_095338.jpg|První verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_095352.jpg azshara crater panorama.jpg WoWScrnShot 112517 214701.jpg|Druhá verze 0.10.0.3892 Beta WoWScrnShot 112617 171442.jpg|Třetí verze 0.11.0.3925 Beta WoWScrnShot 120917 200014.jpg|Čtvrtá verze 0.12.0.3988 Beta